Under the Autumn Moon
by StarlyteStarbryte
Summary: They walk in an village under a moon. A question comes up and how will he reply. A JinxFuu oneshot fic Please read and review!


Under The Autumn Moon

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters. I am just a hopeless fangirl who loves the coupling of Jin and Fuu. Enjoy! **

It was a brisk autumn day as the three continued their journey in search of the samurai that smelled of sunflowers. They were almost there, Fuu could sense it in her gut. Jin looked at the map out of curiousity. Mugen swore up and down they were getting closer because he could smell food.

"Man, I am going to die of hunger before we find your damn imaginary samurai," grumbled Mugen, his brown eyes looking up at the crow that flew in the azure sky.

"Will you just shut up already! The world doesn't revolve around you. We are all hungry," retorted Fuu her glare not fazing the samurai. Jin was silent through through the argument, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

"Hey, four-eyes, look on that map and see if there is a village nearby. I gotta have food," Mugen said. Jin let out a sigh in answer before he took out his map. In a swift motion he opened the once folded map. He scanned it a few minutes, feeling the look of anticipation from his friends.

"There is a small village a few miles ahead it seems," said Jin in his matter of fact tone. Mugen and Fuu cheered in unison with the promise of warm food in their bellies.

The village of Soramaru welcomed the traveling threesome. There were not very many villagers and only two resturants. They were welcomed into a noodle shop and got as much as their money could afford.

"This place is like a ghost town and what is up with all the old geezers here," said Mugen in between mouthfuls of ramen.

"It does seem strange but we should be polite. They gave us extra helpings even though we do not have enough money," explained Fuu.

Mugen grumbled and swiftly stole a shrimp from Fuu's bowl. Jin ate in peace as Fuu and Mugen began a fight with chop sticks.

"My my, it has been a while since I have seen such excitement in this village," said a soft, feminine voice ceasing the fight between Mugen and Fuu. The voice belonged to a young woman wrapped in a blue silk kimono, her jet black hair tied back exposing a pale neck. Mugen started to drool, Fuu blushed at the sheer beauty this woman possessed, and Jin continued to eat his noodles.

"Hey baby, what cha doing in this dump," cooed Mugen who got up to come near the woman. He wrapped his arm around her causing the young woman to blush. Fuu snorted in disgust and went back to eating her noodles.

"I live here, silly," flirted the young woman before leaning back onto Mugen's shoulder. Mugen let out a chuckle and gave a thumb's up to his companions even though they were ignoring him.

A full moon shined down on the two as they walked along the small village. There was not much night life as the elders had gone to bed once the sun went down. Jin was silent as he walked in front of Fuu. Fuu found herself staring at his back noticing how strong it looked.

It was true, Fuu felt safe around Jin. She trusted him to not leave her side. Ok, so he had ditched her a couple of times but always when she got into danger he was there. Mugen always came to her aid because he thought he had found the next badass. But did Jin come to her aid?

"Hey, Jin, why do you always come to help me?" asked him before blushing in embarrassment. She felt stupid for asking the question and felt even more so that there was a 99% chance he probably wouldn't answer her question. He was so quiet and to himself.

Jin stopped when she asked the question. He looked to a see firefly flickering its light in the darkness. In a few more nights the fireflies would be gone with the nights getting colder. He felt sorry for the little firefly as it seemed that it was alone. Would it die here without its comrades? Would it find the strength to go where it needed to go for warmer weather?

Jin took his attention from the firefly to Fuu. Those bright brown eyes he was secretly fond of were looking down at the ground. He could catch the slight brush of red across her cheeks that the moonlight revealed.

He didn't answer the question, he just stared down at her. Feeling his stare Fuu lifted her head to meet his gaze. She blinked at him, her blush getting redder with his stare.

"Why are you staring at me? I just wanted a simple answer to the question. I know it must be a hassle to come rescue me. I know that it annoys Mugen," exclaimed Fuu he gaze going back down to the ground. "Sorry, forget I asked this question."

Fuu started to walk ahead of Jin. He watched her go before following. He knew the answer to the question and a part of him wanted to answer the question for her so that she would know that she was safe as long as she was with him. The other part of him did not want her to know his fondness for her because if she was to find out, that part felt that she would leave him.

While they were walking Jin caught sight of his firefly again. His eyes widened when he saw that the firefly had a companion flickering alongside it. He stopped to watch the pair dancing in the autumn night air. He smiled, something he rarely did.

"Hey, Jin, are you coming?" asked Fuu who had stopped to look at him over her shoulder. She noticed his smile and she felt her heart beat faster.

Jin looked at her and nodded simply. He walked over to where she stood and they walked side by side together under the autumn moon.

**Author's Note: ****Woot my first fanfic out of many years of night writing much. I hope you enjoyed. I just got done watching the Samurai Champloo series and I just love it. I am a big fangirl for JinxFuu pairings because well...I just am xD. When I wrote this fanfic I wanted to have them kiss or something but as the fanfic came along I notice that they weren't ready in this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment! **


End file.
